User talk:Mushroom mushroom
Hello! Holas. :) I'm Nuilvian and, as I'm sure you know, I'm currently the only active administrator on this wiki. However, I just figured I'd stop by and say keep up the good work -- the majority of information on this wiki is due to two or three members -- one of which is you. :) Your content has been superb and I would like to give you my heartfelt thanks for your contributions. I would like to ask you to join me in the administrative half of this Wiki. For now, this will just enable many features which should make the wiki easier to edit such as uploading multiple files or protecting pages. I realize also that I won't always be here every second of every day to take care of everyones' requests and would like to know that, if I walk out the door tomorrow morning to be smitten by a soccer ball-sized meteoroid, someone else will be here who can take care of people. :) Later, when or if a larger userbase is established, the role of an administrator will naturally grow, and others may be promoted to take care of various jobs. For now, though, I'd like to keep it down to two or three. Rather than having a request page like some wikis, I would prefer that the administration be by invite only -- in fact, to make a request would, in my opinion, be a good sign that a user just wants the title, not the responsibility. Either way, feel free to respond here. (I'd say by email or otherwise, but a public record is nice for this kind of thing. :] ) Yours, etc. 00:25, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Even though it will differ of which time I will be able to be online on the wiki I would love to become a administrator. It's a lot easier and funnier to work the more people you are. :Quote:There are two kinds of people, those who finish what they start and so on.-- Robert Byrne :--Mushroom mushroom ♠ 15:42, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations, you are now an administrator of this wiki! :) You may check for full list of what you can do now, and some new features are at your disposal (in bold on ). And, If you talk to Byzel any time soon, be sure to tell him to check his talk page! ^^; 00:10, November 5, 2009 (UTC) contact we should at least exchange char names in EE or messenger ids, just so we dont both do stuff twice and i could learn quite a bit from you :) --Byzel 13:10, October 24, 2009 (UTC) re:2 contact i edit whenever i have data, after playing a bit so that will vary. ingame name is byzel ythrin, druid of course, like soooo many other -_- im gonna be on shard 3 too from now on --Byzel 21:02, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Josh's contact posts *Hey Mushroom mushroom are you on right now ? --Josh2 13:49, November 8, 2009 (UTC) *Ya, what is it? --Mushroom mushroom ♠ 13:51, November 8, 2009 (UTC)